BOY CRAZY!
by Black-Rose-Enigma
Summary: OC's Within! (beginning of series)Three girls become the apprentices to the Dark Bladers in Rome, then leave Rome, and create a Beyblade team. Pairings: Oliver/OC, Johnny/OC, Rei/Mariah, Emily/Oliver, Kai/OC
1. Default Chapter

Hello my fellow readers and writers. this is my first fic,it's called BOY CRAZY,so flamers are more than welcome. if you flame me I shall read it and eat cupcakes in the process(hence the name girs evil cupcakes). as you all should know I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I own Dani,Jewel,their bitbeasts,the team name,and this story plot SO HMPH TO YOU! need more proof? read the following disclaimer poem by me!  
  
Blood is red, but sometimes is blue. that's what you'll be missing if U try to sue (that's my disclaimer)  
  
==================================================================  
  
Here's the character descriptions  
  
Jewel 14 French chin length white hair , bright pink eyes(she's albino but dyes her hair brown and uses tanning spray to change her skin color), wears a purple T-shirt,and khaki pants. she's 5'6" ,skinny ,nice, stubborn, good at comebacks, flirts al ot,she likes to beyblade and is very serious about it. Her bitbeast is a orange fire type rat called Fyrifia (fie-rif-ia) and uses a white blade with red streaks with a pale yellow launcher.(my friends character) attack is called flame wheel. SHE'S THE CO-CAPTIAN OF THE TEAM THE BLADE SLAYERS! the stats are as followed A= 3 STARS D= 2 STARS E= 4 STARS  
  
Danica aka Dani 14 British waist length teal hair,silver eyes,gray spaghetti strap shirt,blue flare jeans,5'7",skinny,funny,hyper,unless upset loves to have fun,if she thinks someone's mistreating her friends she'll reek havoc on the offender(doesn't usually need to),smart, always get revenge. her bitbeast is a black Anphileon with 1 head,2 horns on the back of it's head,no armor,& is a lightning type named Drigaria (dri-gar-ia). sky-blue launcher and a black beyblade w/ bright blue lightning on it. attacks are thunder strike and thunder blast. SHE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE BLADE SLAYERS! the stats are as follows A=5 STARS D=3 STARS E= 4 STARS  
  
Emily comes in later,but is the same,she ditches the All Stars,and joins the Blade Slayers. Mariah aka Riah ditched the White Tigers,joined the Blade Slayers,still has Galux but doesn't use her until later, and is still the same. ~That's all you need to know now~  
  
==================================================================  
  
BOY CRAZY- chappie one - Deception  
  
Jewel's POV  
  
"Oh yeah I won again! heh heh. Once a loser always a loser."Dani joked. "Yeah, well I'll get you next time!"Mariah huffed. "Mariah, why do you even bother?!" I asked walking towards the door. "Ooh look who's all dressed up to go see Oliver!" Mariah said, "Looks like someone's trying to get some! Look Jewels turning bright red! They must be planning something!" "Awh how cute. You're probably going to go a movie.It's going to be sweet or romantic, mark my words. Hey maybe you two will make out. Oh that'd be so sweet especially since it'd be your first kiss. Tell us all about it when ya get back." Dani giggled adding her two cents worth. "Shut up, I'm leaving goodbye!" I walked out hearing Riah and Dani sing Oliver and Jewel sittin` in a tree.......  
  
Dani's POV  
  
Riah and I went out for some ice cream. It's what we've always done since Jewel met Oliver. We began walking around eating our ice cream with nothing to say. 'Jewel and Oliver make a good couple' I thought to myself. Riah seemed to be thinking about a different thing entirely, she was starring at a person rounding the nearest corner. "Dani! Isn't that your cousin Robert? What's he doing here and why didn't he let you know he was coming?" Riah exclaimed. " Dunno. Lets find out." I subconsciously replied.   
  
Mariah's POV  
  
We ran after Robert,determined to catch him. We rounded a corner to see he had stopped to talk to a girl.We suppressed giggles and snuck behind some shrubbery to hear better. What we heard was not what we had neither expected or wanted to hear. "So did you do as I wanted?" he schemingly asked. "Yeah,Yeah. I went up to that Oliver kid,waited till the girl you mentioned appeared,then kissed him when she was in plain view. Now where's the cash?" the girl inquired. Robert handed the girl an envelope filled with money. She said her thanks and ran off. Robert turned and strutted away. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." I growled,"What a jerk." "Riah there could be plenty of Oliver's' he was talking about."Dani half-heartedly responded. I dropped the remaining ice cream in my hand realizIng I'd lost my apettite.We headed home to wait for the consequences.  
  
Jewel'sPOV  
  
Home I went though I'd rather naught have gone at all. What would Dani and Mariah do if they found out.How could Oliver have done this to me? After all we'd been through! I actually thought he was different,what compelled me to think that? I'll never allow it again no matter how much....... No,I won't! I WON'T EVER AGAIN!!!!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Well that sums it up for my first chappie tell me what U thought of it PLEASE! I'll give you a virtual/cyber cupcake even if you flame P.S. My friend helped me write this up until half of chappie 4. sorry bout the soon to be change of writing. 


	2. The Aftermath

ok first things first. cupcake handouts, followed by a few words, my disclaimer, and then the story.  
  
cupcakes go to the following reviewers and flamers :  
  
Ice Acher Girl(hands a cupcake) can't wait for more  
  
Er i can't remember what you'r new name is Miekkie sorry. ure beat the crap out of Robert(miekkie tackles robert AND AN ANIME DUST CLOUD APEARS)  
  
Achillies whatever your name was(puts cupcake in hand and watches as the cupcakes jumps on his/her head and begins to devore it. lol  
  
and a big basket goes out to the 2 other reviewers who I can't emember you names(i is very very sory but i have a tiny attention span) those cupcakes ae all for you  
  
that's it so on with the fic.  
  
this chappie is short like the 1st chappie but i posted the 3rd chappie to give you something to actually read. chappie 2 is the shortest chappie so far but the chappies will be getting longer ok. good. now disclaimer time.  
  
Blood is red, But Sometimes is blue That's what you'll be missing if U try to sue  
  
================================================================== BOY CRAZY! -chappie 2 -The Aftermath ================================================================== Riah's POV  
  
When we got home our worst thoughts were confirmed. We found Jewel on the couch as tears rolled down her face. She had her head down and was crying so silently you only would have noticed that she was crying if you looked at her face. No sign of movement or recognition of anything around her, for she relayed no sobs,no whimpering, no did she even move to wipe the tears from her eyes and face. Even so, no words were truly needed to know what had happened, what Robert had caused. Comfort, we knew we could not offer Jewel in her moment of sadness, so we left her to her thoughts and walked into the next room. Closing the door behind me, so jewel wouldn't be disturbed, anger began to seep its way into my mind and consumed me. " What is wrong with your stupid freaking cousin Dani?" Dani was obviously as angry or angrier than i was at Robert." I haven't got the slightest clue," Dani replied kicking the wall from pure anger," he had no right to do that to Jewel. And he says he's not uncouth. Get REAL!!!" "I don't think Jewel needs to know that it's all Robert's fault cause then she'd probably get man at you." I acknowledged. Dani nodded to angry to speak." I think I'm gonna find out what Robert was playing at though." Dani sighed. I followed her in search for her cousin.  
  
Dani's POV  
  
When we got back from our search, without any idea where Robert had snuck off to, we noticed that Jewel had abandoned the couch. We naturally assumed that she had gone to her room, we then took our usual spots on the couch. We sat there in complete silence for a long while trying to decide the best way to help Jewel. There was only one answer to the question that would be best. Memories from here would only help keep the pain, so the only thing to do was to pack up and leave Paris for a while. Riah got up to make the arrangements while I went to tell Jewel.  
  
Jewel's POV  
  
The plans had been made as we packed for Rome. So many memories we were leaving behind all because of stupid Oliver . I HATE HIM !!!!! So this is how things wee going to be from now on. Us running from such a stupid, yet unforgettable ordeal. "Jewel! It's time to go o we'll mis the bus." I heard Mariah call out. "I'm coming." was all I could manage as I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the house.  
  
================================================================== ok that was really short . tell me what u thought and I'll be handing out more cupcakes in chappie 4 ok cool. Oh by the way I just say Beyblade V-Force today it was petty funny and interesting but the bladebreakers look really different oh well.   
  
until next time. review. 


	3. Chosing Dakness over Light

ok pplz chappie 3. yay. this is longer than the 1st & 2nd chappies like I said. i have a favor to ask. would all you reviewers please tell spread the word abut this story. if i don't get more reviews I don't think I'll continue this story. oh yeah don't expect many updates soon cause I go back to school Aug 19th ok cool.  
  
Blood is red, but sometimes is blue, that's what you'll be missing if you try to sue  
  
==================================================================  
  
BOY CRAZY!~ chappie 3~Choosing Darkness over Light  
  
==================================================================  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
It's been four days since we left Paris. Dani got so sick of the bus, that after three days, she began hitting her head against the window. Jewel thought that was funny. It'd been the first time I' seen her smile since the 'incident'. " That's a good sign." I mentally commented.  
  
Jewels POV  
  
"We're here!!" Dani excitedly yelled. I looked over to see a large and fancy looking hotel before me. "WOW!" I exclaimed in total awe. The next hour was spent checking into the hotel,dragging our bags up to the room, and unpacking. After that we all decided to find a place to practice beyblading.   
  
Dani's POV  
  
"Why do they have to make it so hard to find a place t practice?" I nearly screamed,"I mean it's not as though nobody plays!" "We have bigger problems at the moment Dani. Like for example, we have no idea were we are." Jewel retorted,"Just our luck to get lost in such a bad neighborhood!" "Yeah this is creepy!" Mariah added. "Man we've been lost out here forever. Why didn't I learn to speak Italian! Stupid Stupid me." I thought angrily.   
"And just who would you happen too be?" a voice inquired behind us. I slowly turned my head to see a guy wrapped up in bandages, like a mummy! "Aaaaahhhh! A monster." I shrieked. "I prefer the term 'humanly challenged'." the mummy guy replied. " What do you want with us?" Mariah snapped." Nothing more than to have a beybattle" the mummy said darkly. "Ok but tell us why you want to battle us first. "Jewel demanded. "Only to see what kind of threat you impose." a second guy growled stepping out of the shadows. This freak looked like a werewolf because of his blueish-grey hair. (Creepy!) "I don't see a problem with one little old beybattle. "Mariah sighed. "Good, no let's raise the stakes for some fun." yet another freak added revealing himself, to be a really convincing Frankenstien. " Like what did you have in mind? "I questioned. "Like if you win we give you directions back to were ever you girls ae staying. If we win, well you'll find out." a fourth guy answered, who reminded me of a blood sucking vampire. Mariah looked at Jewel for confirmation. Jewel then looked at me, I nodded my approval, and we took out our blades.  
  
Jewel's POV  
  
We agreed to have a 3 on 3 street battle. All of us verses all of the but the frankenstien dude who would referee the battle. "3...2...1..Let It Rip" the ref shouted. Everyone immediately launched their blades and the battle began. (AUTHOR NOTE: the 3 girls will not have or be using bitbeasts until further notice!!!!!) Dani attacked the vampire, I went after the werewolf and that left Riah with the mummy.(A.N. : REALLY CHEESY BATTLE . I SORRY) Sparks flew as the blades made contact multiple times, an then it was over. Our blades all fell without the freaks even a hard core effort.  
The vampire walked towards us and said "A deal is a deal you three come with us." Dani was the first to pick up her blade,then Riah and I did the same. "Is it just me or is he looking at Dani in a really creepy way?" I whispered to Riah. "What exactly do you have planned for us?" Mariah spoke breaking the silence. The mummy replied "Oh don't worry you girls will train with us now." I sighed and responded "Fine but give us directions to go back to the hotel so we can get our stuff." We got back to the hotel with help, repacked, checked out, and went t the guys place. That's when the training began.  
  
Dani's POV  
  
I was sent to battle this guy Enrique, and why? Because I had to bag about how great I was. Wait I am great, so why am I nervous? Oh man! Just like me to go,open my big mouth, and land myself in trouble. Oh well. I'm sue I can beat him after everything that I learned. I slowly walked down the sidewalk, looking for the guy that the Dark Bladers had described too me. Jeeze why do there have to be so many people is Rome??? Then as I slowly rounded the corner, I heard someone behind me say "Hey beautiful. You look lost. Where ya headed?" I turned around to see the guy I happened to be looking for was hitting on me!! Strange but he's alot cuter than they described to me! Maybe I could have some fun with this one. "I'm looking for a guy named Enrique." He smiled and said "Enrique huh.What does he look like?" This guy thinks he's a flirt. He ain't seen nothin yet! I mentally laughed. I couldn't help getting flirty with him as a began" Well, he's about my height, has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and is abut 15."  
  
"Really. Well he sounds like a great guy." " Oh I've heard he is, especially in two ways." "And what would they be?" he smiled in a way only flirts can. "Flirting and beyblading. I would naturally assume he's the best flirt in Rome considering most of the girls talk about him. " I smiled innocently gazing into his eyes. "I think I might know this Enrique. However I'm gonna need to let him know why a dreamy girl like you would wanna speak with him." "Oh I just wanted to have a beybattle with him." then seeing the smile starting to fade I quickly added, " and I will do anything to get the chance to beybattle him." "Anything" he asked as a sly smile replaced his flirty one. "Anything" I said and reassured him with a fixed gaze of my irresistible,or so I'm told, silver eyes. "Good. Meet me here at 7:00. I promise I -or I mean Enrique will be here." "All right deal!" I playfully agreed.  
  
Mariah's POV   
  
Things have been so boring since Dani left. All Jewel and I have to do is practice, practice, practice which would be ok if we had something to talk about. Unfortunately we don't so it's just silence broken every now and then for 3, 2, 1 Let it rip! Why is Dani taking so long?  
Dani's POV (at 7:00)  
  
Well, I'm here and I don't see him. Were is he? What a waste of time, or maybe my watch is wrong. "I'm here!" I head someone announce. I tuned around to see Enrique behind me. "I thought Enrique was coming."I pretended to pout remembering the game he started earlier. "Alright I'm sorry to have acted like someone else. No what about what you'd be willing to do-" "If you win the match" I interrupted and finished for him. " You'd have to make conditions wouldn't you. If I win you go out on a date with me and I get to chose were we go, but if you win you get to chose were we go. Deal?" he asked hopefully. "Sure." I answered. "Well lets go to the stadium then." "You have a stadium lucky you." I commented.  
  
When we got to the stadium, I went through one door and he went though another. As I entered the playing area Enrique was already waiting for me. He was dressed like a gladiator and was on the opposite side of the gi-normous dish! "Like my outfit? It's been in the family for generations." he boasted. Looking at how it made him seem so confident and tough I definitely thought it was cool, except for the skirt thing. "Makes you look so brave and strong like a warrior I just might faint." I giggled. He ginned that million dollar smile and prepared to launch. I did the same thinking"there's no way I could lose to a guy like this." "3...2...1... Let It RIP!" Our beyblades flew into the dish and made bee lines for each other. Until " Anphyleon lets go" and a huge 2 headed dragon rose out of Enriques' blade to meet mine. "He has a bitbeast not good. I mean I don't stand a chance. Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I muttered as Anphyleon sent my blade flying in one swift attack. I picked up my blade as Enrique walked over. " How about that date?"   
  
Jewel's POV  
  
"Where is she?" I asked angrily." She was supposed to be home hours ago!" " Calm down Jewel." Mariah yawned, yet obviously worried. "Calm down? Calm down! How can I be calm. It's 11:00 pm and Dani hasn't even called to let us know she's alive!" I nearly screamed. " Well then let's go look for her!" Mariah yawned again. "Fine and when we do remind me to kick her butt!" I growled.  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
I wonder where Dani could be. We've been searching for at least an hour and we still haven' found her. Jewel's been getting really angry, probably because she hates to worry. "Hey Riah, look over there!" I looked to where Jewel was pointing and was shocked. Dani was making out with some guy 'on' a bench over looking a lake. Jewel got a mischievous look on her face as she slowly began to walk towards the pair. I slowly followed. They were so busy that they didn't notice us as we came over to them. " Hello Dani. Who's your friend?" Jewel said playfully. Dani suddenly sat up(the guy had pinned her to the bench)and the guy nearly fell of the bench."Guys what're you doing here?" Dani asked blushing. We were looking for you cause you'd been gone so long, but now we see why." Jewel teased. "Are these your friends Dani ?" Enrique asked ,obviously he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed that he'd been seen making out with a girl. He seemed more interested in pursuing the activity he'd been interrupted in. " Yeah. I'm Jewel and this is Mariah" Jewel introduced, " And you are?""I'm Enrique the cutest guy in all of Rome." he ginned and pulled Dani closer. "Who did you say you are!" I aid before I could stop myself. " His name is Enrique." Dani said tying to get us to shutup. Jewel and I nodded. " Well Dani we gotta go home the guys were worried sick about you when we left and their probably worried about all 3 of us now." I said enjoying the effect of a few well chosen words had on Enrique. "Alright we'll go home seeing as the 2 of you have the boys worried sick."Dani sighed. Dani gave that Enrique or I mean he boyfriend a kiss goodbye and we finally were able to go home and sleep!  
  
Jewel's POV  
  
" Dani what's wrong with you." I practically yelled. "Yeah Dani what if the guys find out about this . You should have used your sense of judgment." Mariah commented.,"You know how much the guys hate him!" "Look it's not as though this was planned. It just kind of happened. Besides they sent me to battle him, I lost to him, and so I had to go out with him. I 'm not gonna see him again. Now leave me alone!"Dani yawned and went to her room.  
  
(Later in the week) Dani's POV  
  
Words do seem to come back and haunt me no matter what. They did big this time seeing as I'm with Enrique at 9:00 on a Saturday, alone with him in his mansion! When Jewel finds out I'm gonna get my butt kicked. "What do you wanna do." Enrique inquired as he handed his coat to one of his survents."Uh anything works for me." I replied still thinking abut how dead I was gonna be tomorrow. " Ok how bout we go for a ride on my yacht?" he asked. "Ok cool. If you try any thing though you will be sorry."I smirked, " I'm gonna get in trouble for being with you again but it's ok." " Why are you gonna get in trouble cause of me?" " Sinn of your business." I answered  
  
================================================================== that's it chappie 3 over with. r&r later. 


End file.
